You Don't Know Me West!
by kelsi106
Summary: Tori and Jade have been dating since Beck and Jade broke up. After a fight they breakup and Tori shows Jade how much she really doesn't know her. Jade tries to get Tori back. Will she? Will Tori even want to get back together with Jade?
1. The Breakup

**Chapter 1: The Breakup**

 **I do not own Victorious just my imagination.**

 **Third Person POV**

"GOD DAMIT JADE! I DON'T LIKE CAT!"

This is the fifth time Tori and Jade were arguing about Tori's apparent crush on the redhead and the half-Latina was tired of it! Cat used to have a crush on Tori but when she found out how head over heels in love with Jade Tori was she seemed to get over it. Tori has been in love with the Goth ever since her first day when she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts.

But with each insult, taunt and abuse the younger Vega suffered at the hands of her crush she never thought she would have a chance not to mention Jade was dating Beck who is a guy. So even as she fell harder for the goth every day she died a little inside at the sight of her. Tori has seen all there is of Jade. Tori has seen her when she was pissed, sad, hurt, afraid and utterly broken and the more she saw of Jade the harder she fell for her.

Once Beck and Jade broke up the Latina was ashamed to admit she was ecstatic that Beck was no longer in the picture even as her heart broke for her love at the sight of her tears and at hearing how much pain she was in and how much she loved him. Determined to be there for Jade Tori stuck by the Goths side and was there for her whenever she needed her the Latina fell harder than ever for her.

It was during this time that Jade fell for Tori as she saw how much the half-Latina cared for her. After she stopped fighting what she always knew was there between them they became a couple and have been ever since. Though Jade had mellowed out and refrained from abusing her girlfriend as she had before she was still an extremely jealous and possessive person. Jade knew about Cat's crush on her girlfriend, she also knew that Beck the asshole he turned out to be was still trying to snag her girlfriend.

Since Beck and Cat keep flirting with her oblivious girlfriend on a daily basis fights like these have become common. Jade has been trying to reign in her jealousy but with the day she has had all of that 'progress' went out the window when she saw Cat holding her girlfriends hand in what seemed like a friendly way if not for the smug look the red head shot at Jade when Vega was talking to Andre about the song they were writing.

Jade knew Vega didn't like Cat or anyone like she likes Jade but she couldn't help herself so she started to grouch about everyone trying to steal her girlfriend. Which led to Vega trying to brush it off which pissed Jade off to no end being brushed aside like that. With that the biggest argument they have had commenced with insults being thrown at each other like Frisbees until finally Vega snapped.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!" Jade snarled at her girlfriend trying to ignore how hot she thought Vega looked when she was pissed. Fists clenched, breasts heaving up and down as she panted in her rage, cheeks flushed crimson and the glint in her eye that spoke of pain and utter rage.

"JADE!" Vega took a step back and took a deep breath before she let it out in a huff trying to calm down. When she spoke next it was with deliberate calm and barely restrained anger.

"Read my lips. I. DON'T ," each word was spoke slowly and deliberately like talking to a child. After a moment of strained silence as both girls tried to calm down before they said something they would regret Beck walked by passing Tori and accidently bumping into her grazing her ass with his hands to steady himself. Even Tori as oblivious as she normally is knew that pass was deliberate, as she opened her mouth to scold Beck for copping a feel Jade opened her mouth.

"You said you don't like Cat like that but what about Beck hmm? You liked him before, hell when I was still with him you were trying to steal him like some homewrecker. What are you now huh? A slut?" Jade regretted it as soon as she said it. Jade knew she took it too far and she knew that Tori was trying to make Jade jealous back then and she never liked Beck like that. But when she saw Beck place his hands on what was hers and how Tori said nothing about it she snapped. She didn't even realize Tori was going to tell him off before she opened her mouth.

There was a moment of shocked silence as Tori stood in shock staring at her girlfriend hurt. Jade had never called her such names before, not one since she has known her even when she was bullying her before they started dating she never called her anything like those two hurtful names she did today. It was too much for Tori as she finally gained control of herself Tori decided it was just too much for her to just brush off as she usually does when it comes to Jade's insults.

Tori walked by Jade without a word as she left for her sister's car to go home.

"Vega! Tori I-" Tori held up a held up a hand cutting her off to prevent her from saying anything more. After taking a deep breath Tori faced her desperate and remorseful girlfriend and spoke the words that she knew would break her. That would break them both.

"It's over." Leaving behind her girlfriend she headed to her sisters car and drove home leaving the girl who broke her heart behind.

 **Author Note:**

I am not abandoning my other stories I just had a couple stories stuck on my brain that need to get out of my head ASAP! I am so busy that what time I do have to write my stories I can't either because my brain is fried and I have writers block or my hands hurt.

Also when I have free time I have been in a phase of reading Victorious Fanfictions and my favorite pairing is Jori!

I was originally going to make this a one-shot with a breakup and Tori singing Jade's song You Don't Know me to taunt her and Jade begging to get back together but I ended up with this. Besides I already did one one-shot and it is my first time doing it so baby steps. I have a problem of writing too much and the fact I made a one-shot at all is a miracle.

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

I don't own the songs, or Victorious

 **Jade POV**

As I watched Tori drive away from me her last words kept replaying in my head in a loop.

 _It's over._

How could it be over? It can't be over! I didn't agree to us being over! That settle's it I didn't agree to us being done so therefore we aren't. Tori will come back to me tomorrow and we can talk this over, I'll apologize and tell her I love her and things will go back to how they used to be. With that thought in mind I got into my car and headed home hoping when I wake up tomorrow this will have been a nightmare.

 **Tori POV**

As I drove home I couldn't help but think of Jade as my thoughts often wonder to. _How could she say such things to me?_ The more I thought about her cruel words the more my heart hurt. My thoughts were too loud in the silent car and I didn't want to go home tonight. I decided to head to the Karaoke Dokie to vent my pain into a song to an anonymous crowd.

Once I arrived I saw I wasn't the only one to vent my pain as I saw some boy performing a song by baby face "The Loneliness."

 _I'm sitting here  
Thinkin' 'bout  
How I'm gon-na do without  
You around  
In my life  
And how am I, I gon' get by  
Ain't got no days  
Just lonely nights  
If you want the truth  
Well girl I'm not alright  
Feel out of place  
And out of time  
I think I'm gonna lose my mind_

So tell me how you feel (I'm lonely)  
Are you for real? (So lonely)  
Do you still think of me? (I think of you)  
Baby still? (You only)  
Do you dream of me at night? (Like I dream you all the time)  
So lo-o-o-o-o-one

Oh let me tell you how it feels (It's like every day I die)  
Wish I was dreamin' but it's real (When I open up my eyes)  
Oh let me tell you how it feels (And don't see your pretty face)  
I think that I will never love agai-i-i-in

I miss your face  
I miss your kiss  
I even miss, the arguments  
That we would have  
From time to time  
I miss you standing by my side  
I'm dying here  
It's clear to see  
There ain't no you, God knows there ain't no me  
Don't wanna live  
I wanna die  
If I can't have you in my life

So tell me how you feel (Oh)  
Are you for real? (For real)  
Do you still think of me? (I think of you)  
Baby still? (You only)  
Do you dream of me at night? (It's like I dream you all the time)  
So lo-o-o-o-o-one

Oh let me tell you how it feels (It's like every day I die)  
Wish I was dreamin' but it's real (When I open up my eyes)  
Oh let me tell you how it feels (And don't see your pretty face)  
I think that I will never love agai-i-i-in (Will never, I will never love again)

(Repeat until end)  
So tell me how you feel (I'm lonely)  
Are you for real? (So lonely)  
Do you still think of me? (I think of you)  
Baby still? (You only)  
Do you dream of me at night? (It's like I dream you all the time)  
So lo-o-o-o-o-one

Oh let me tell you how it feels (It's like every day I die)  
Wish I was dreamin' but its real (When I open up my eyes)  
Oh let me tell you how it feels (And I don't see your pretty face)  
I think that I will never love agai-i-i-in (I'll never ever ever love again baby)

By the end of the song I was in tears as I knew that song reflected both how I feel and how I am going to feel trying to be without Jade. As I watched the boy move off the stage toward the exit with what looked like the world on his shoulders he suddenly stopped and turned to me as if he noticed me watching.

His piercing blue eyes caught mine filled with pain and loneliness and my heart ached for him just as it did for my own. I knew soon my eyes would hold the same haunted air as this lonely boy and my heart cried out for his pain and the pain I had yet to feel.

The boy nodded his head in respect for what I perceived to be me seeing and acknowledging his pain when no one else can or if they do they don't understand. I nodded toward him in return wishing him luck in finding and keeping the one his heart and soul cried out for. With one last look he left the club into the night and it was my turn to sing my pain.

As I stepped onto the stage I felt like a siren singing my pain unto the poor unsuspecting crowd, they be my sailors and I their siren luring them to my doom.

After I told the D.J. my song choice I began to sing my heart out.

"Next up we have Tori Vega singing BarlowGirl Song for the Broken!" The D.J Announced as the beat began and I lost myself to the music.

 _I am the comfortable secure  
The definition of this western world  
And I have perfected deceit  
Even I believe I'm above saving  
I'll never let You see_  
I never let her see how much her words hurt me. I never let her see how much she hurt me whenever she hit me or almost killed me. I have lived behind my always happy Tori Vega mask for so long that I never allowed anyone to see just how broken I am.  
 _I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used._

Every single word. Every single hit. Every single bruise. Every time I have been used for my talents.

When I am breathing my last breath  
"Come and save me" I will cry to You  
'Cause pride has not let me say

What pride?

 _Why does it take so much Bring me to my knees,  
Why does it take so much pain for me to see?  
If strength is only fond when I am on my knees,  
why is it so hard to show that I am weak?_

Why did I keep fighting for us when I knew I would end up broken and on my knees in the end.

Why did it take until those hateful words for me to see how much she hurts me.

If it takes this much to knock me down than why is it only now when I can stand up to her and stand strong?

I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used.

 _I won't be broken anymore_ I vowed to myself.

Once I was finished with my song I left the thundering applause to grab my purse and head home where I can plan on how to get back at Jade and keep my vow to myself on not being broken any more.

 _Jade you won't know what hit you. After all you don't know me West!_

 **Author Note:**

That lonely boy will play an important role in this story.

Also this is the turning point for Tori seeing that boy and realizing how much of her pain and herself she has been hiding from others and herself is going to be the beginning of Tori showing Jade and herself that they don't know Tori as much as they think they do.

I tried to write Jade as you can see but I can't write her so until I can I am going to write it from Tori's POV and Third Person.

 **I hope you like it and please review**


End file.
